The Tiki Hut
by MrsGGrissom
Summary: Post "Leave Out All the Rest" Grissom finally leaves Vegas and goes on a search for Sara, and makes some decisions that will change his life forever. Please comment, I love hearing your opinions!
1. Chapter 1

The day is cool and breezy, the sun beating playfully upon the faces of the people passing. With the cool breeze comes a steady flow of customers, all with their own story; some crazy, some inspiring.

Ted and Katie had a brief break and were cleaning up the counter at their little tiki hut when a good looking man in his fifties made his way over, and took a seat on the middle stool. "Hello," he said, sounding a bit lost. "Hi there," Katie spoke as she shook her rag over the trashcan, and slung it over her shoulder. "What brings you here?"

The man readjusted himself on the stool, and it was clear to the couple that more than a drink brought the gentleman to them. "Unfortunately nothing as simple as a drink," he replied, "I'll take a lemonade." Ted touched his wife's arm and let her know that he would get it for her. Katie watched as Ted walked to the side of the hut, "What's worrying you honey?"

The man chuckled a bit at being called honey by someone older than him, he was always the one to patronize. He raised his eyebrow at her. "It's about a girl, isn't it?" Katie shook her head as she laughed silently to herself. The traveler nodded. "It always is," she said. Ted returned with the drink, and handed it to him. "Here you are, Mister…?" The man looked down at the drink, and finally up. "Grissom."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you are, mister Grissom." "Thank you..?" The bartender laughed, "Right, silly me, I'm Ted, and this here is my wife Katie." Grissom reached across the bar and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Ted." He shook Ted's hand and then extended it to Katie and shook hers too. "...and Katie."

He moved his hands back to the large glass of lemonade and watched as the sweat ran down its sides and onto the bar top. "Well, come on," Katie said, urging him forward, "Don't be a stranger now." Grissom looked up from his cup. "I'm looking for my…" he paused for a moment, not sure what to say, "my fiancé." Katie looked at Ted, "Oh!" Ted spoke knowingly, "What did you do? Leave the toilet seat up?"

Grissom readjusted on the stool again, "I wish that's all it was. It's a long story." Ted threw up a hand, "Oh hey, I get it! Katie's the one for long stories, but I wont drag it out of you. Relax though son, it'll get better." Again Grissom chuckled at the though of being babied by these folks he had just met. "I gotta run some errands, I'll see you around Mr. Grissom." "Gil," he said, "You can call me Gil." Ted nodded, gave Katie a kiss, and replied "See you around Gil."

After Ted left, Katie started up again. "So what happened dear? Feel free to stay as long as you like, we're nice folks, we don't bite." Grissom nodded, "Thanks Katie, I appreciate it."

For the next few hours Grissom filled Katie in on a complicated relationship that was his and Sara's. She nodded and spoke in the right places, comforting him in his decisions. "Sounds like a special girl, or else you wouldn't have chased her all the way to Puerto Ayora." Grissom grinned slightly, "Yea, she's everything to me, but I just can't seem to get it right. I'm afraid to love and have my heart broken, to give and not receive."

Katie slammed her fist on the counter, "Honey, I understand you're confused, but you've gotta pull your head out of the microscope." Grissom looked confused, '_How the hell…_' Katie continued, "You may be afraid, but you're not the only one. Have you ever asked her how she felt? How about all those years she was chasing after you but you overlooked her? We all are afraid, but the great thing about love is that you give your heart to someone, and you trust that they won't break it."

Grissom sat for a moment in silence, and stood up, and grabbed his bags. "Thanks so much Katie, I could kiss you!" He ran off down the beach, and she laughed to herself. "That girl is lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, near dusk, Grissom returned to the hut. He sat on a stool and watched the night life. All the couples on the beach during the night dances. Katie was no where to be found, so he waited. There was nothing else he could do.

The people who were tending to the bar were young, probably in their twenties. They told Grissom that they were Ted and Katie's kids, and that their parents would be back later after they had dinner. Grissom finally came out of his funk, and began talking to the daughter, Chelsea. Chelsea had told Grissom how Ted and Katie had met here at this very tiki hut, and in no time were married. "It's amazing," she said with a gleam in her eyes, "They've been together for thirty years. I hope I find a love that lasts that long, and more."

After a few hours, Ted and Katie returned, relieving their children of their duties. "Welcome back son," Ted spoke as he donned his apron. "How are you this evening?" "Okay I supposed." Katie came to the bar after she put her own apron on. "What's the matter, dear?" Grissom let out a sigh of defeat. "I can't find her anywhere. She said she was here. She wanted me to come with her, I know she's here."

Katie leaned on the counter, "Okay, so you know she's here. Did she give you any clues as to where she could be?" Grissom thought, "I don't know, I checked the hotels, no one says there's a Sara Sidle registered in any of their rooms." Katie laughed, "Honey, they aren't going to tell just anyone." Grissom laughed at himself, '_Right, I'm not in Vegas, they didn't know I was a CSI."_

"Well, it's been a while since she said she was here. I got an email.. She decided to go out with the Sea Shepherd, and…" "Did you say Sea Shepherd?" Grissom nodded, "Yea, why? Do you know something?" Katie pulled a notebook out of a drawer and flipped through some pages. "We're an affiliate of the Sea Shepherd here, along with our hotel down the beach, we offer some vacation packages, discounted of course, and…. Here it is! They're out for a 3 day excursion, they should be back on Tuesday."

Grissom sighed, and Katie laughed. "It's okay honey, you haven't lost her, relax!" A mob of customers came up to the bar and Katie and Ted served them until they had a brief intermission. "Have you got yourself a hotel room, son?" Ted asked. Grissom told him he had not, that he had flew in earlier that day, and had nothing other than a rental car.

"Don't worry about it. Hotels are usually packed this time of year, the holidays… but we hold a few rooms open for… special guests. We'll set you up with one." Grissom thanked them, and continued watching the crowd. After about another hour, Katie told Grissom to come with her. She took him to the Tiki Hotel, ironically, and showed him a room.

"This is our honeymoon suite. I'm giving you a good deal on this one, you're paying 25% of what we usually ask." Grissom again thanked her, and asked to please let him pay full price. "Honey, I don't want your money. You're special, I can feel it. I'd offer the room to you free if we didn't have to worry about the hotel closing."

Katie grew silent after her last comment. Being the man he was, Grissom insisted, and wouldn't let her say no. She graciously accepted, and left him to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom walked to his rental, and grabbed his bags. He packed nearly everything he owned. He didn't know how long it would take, and he didn't care.

After a few trips in and out, he finally had everything in his room, and headed for the shower. Once he finished, he sat on the edge of the bed. 'What the hell am I going to do for three days?' He sighed and laid back on the bed, '_I'm here Sara, can you feel it_?'

'I've been so stupid,' he thought, 'What the hell have a been afraid of? Everything was right there in front of me… right there! What am I going to do? She'll be back in three days, but what do I do…' Grissom got up from the bed, restless, and decided to take a walk.

He made his way outside, and was immediately hit with the smell of flowers, and the sound of happy people. He wanted so bad to have that again, so he walked. He had to keep busy and do something, or he felt like he was doing nothing, just like Sara had said.

He made his way around to the back of the hotel, and took a stroll along the beach. There weren't too many people there this night, since the air was a little chilly. 'All the better,' Grissom thought. As he continued along, he got closer and closer to the waters edge, and finally let his feet do as they wished. He stood unmoving in the water, eyes closed, arms at his side, relaxed.

The wind felt so good around him, he sighed. In the process of Sara and his teenager phase, when they talked 24/7, and couldn't stand not to see each other, they discussed how they had felt when the other wasn't around. When Sara left for San Francisco, she told him the same things over the phone.

_"Sara, I can't do this. I need you here." There was silence on the phone, and a sniffle. "I love you Gil…," silence again, and a small laugh. "Remember what I said? When we are apart?" Grissom swallowed, and looked down. "Yes honey, I know." "Tell me, Gil." He sighed and smiled, "I'm still around when you think otherwise. I am the wind playing with your hair, the sun touching your skin."_

Standing there on the beach, he laughed. Everyone else would've called him crazy if he had said Sara was a romantic. She had even sent him a song about the things she had said. He was always amazed at how she seemed to find the perfect match out there… songs, movies, poems. She told him it was the same as his way with poems.

Just thinking about her touch after so long caused him to groan. It'd be a long time since they'd really gone to bed together. It felt wrong for the two of them to do anything after their friend had died, so they laid in bed and comforted each other, and that was enough at the time. Now he wanted to show her just how bad he really wanted her, and to make up for all the stupid mistakes he had made.


	5. Chapter 5

After Grissom had returned to his room and took off his shirt and pants, he climbed into bed. He hadn't really felt like doing much else, not even admiring the beautiful room he had been given.

He fell asleep immediately, for the first time in a long time, perhaps because he knew he would see Sara soon. He dreamt of seeing her again. They exchanged no words, and she took him by the hand and into her room.

The next morning he had breakfast in the diner at the hotel. He could've ordered room service, of course, but felt the need to be in the midst of people. '_No self pity today_,' he thought, '_at least I'm gonna try_.'

After finishing his breakfast, he decided to use his time to do some arranging for when he would finally see Sara, and undoubtedly woo her again.

Grissom walked the crowded streets and made his way to several vendors and shops. '_How ridiculous of me to rent a car_,' he had thought, realizing that everything was in walking distance. As he was deciding to leave, one shop caught his eye. There were hats of all shapes and sizes, and the one that had caught his eye was a big floppy straw hat. He laughed to himself.

_"Honey, that thing is ridiculous, please take it off," Sara said as they were walking up the driveway after shift. He smirked and ignored her. He unlocked the door, and opened it. She walked past him, and as if they had shared opposite sides of one brain, he quickly put his hand on the hat as she tried to swipe it off his head. He smiled. She sighed and walked in the house. "I'll get it from you."_

_The only time he had taken it off that night was while they showered. He finished first, and felt so sly as he pulled on a pair of boxer-briefs, and put on that silly hat. He lay in bed and watched the doorway of the bathroom until Sara finally came out, in her towel. "Gil Grissom, If you don't take that hat off, I'm sleeping on the couch." He grinned slyly. "Come take it from me."_


	6. Chapter 6

A little after lunch time, Grissom headed back to his room, and dropped off his things. Undecided with what to do with the rest of his day, he headed down to the beach, and to the tiki hut.

"Hey," Grissom said as he saw Ted and Katie. "Hi there," Katie said. "How are you today?" Ted asked as he slid a drink across the bar to a customer. "I'm doing okay, hanging in there." He took a seat on one of the stools, and continued, "I want to thank you guys again for the hotel room. I slept well." They both agreed it was no problem. "Glad to hear it," Katie said.

"I have to admit, I've never been so flustered before. I came here after Sara without so much as a plan. I didn't even book a hotel room." Katie laughed, "Well fate has fixed you up." Grissom sighed, "I hope so." After a few moments of silence Grissom laughed.

_"Well, you are always the man with the plan," Sara said as she kissed him._

"What's so funny, dear?" Katie asked, leaning on the counter, no doubt waiting for a story. "Oh nothing," he said, "Sara just always called me the man with the plan." Katie came around the counter and sat on a stool next to him, "Maybe it's better that you don't have a plan this time; you can't plan love. It's best that you react to what your heart tells you, because if you plan it out, she'll think that you're only doing it because you know she's here to stay… that you're going through the motions."

"How do you give such great advice?" Grissom asked her. "I'm a woman, and I know what I want, and what I want is similar to what other women want. A guy who respects her decision, who is smart, and good looking," Katie smiled as Ted walked over to the counter, "And maybe can do a bit of mind reading." Grissom chuckled, "Of course. I'm lacking in that department.. Hey, can I help you guys out around here."

Katie got up and moved back around the counter, "No honey, you're on vacation... sorta, you relax." "Really, it's not a problem, I haven't got a clue what to do and if you don't let me help, I'll be bored for the next two days…" Grissom looked from Ted to Katie and watched as smiles appeared on their faces, "Okay, come get yourself an apron."


	7. Chapter 7

Grissom enjoyed working at the bar with Ted and Katie, it was quite a calming experience. Although the work kept him busy, it didn't keep him from thinking about the empty days ahead, and what he was going to do when he saw Sara.

Grissom couldn't believe how it felt to not be working as a CSI for once. He actually saw people smiling as he worked; they had life behind their eyes.

In between customers, Grissom got to speak more with Ted and Katie about their history, and that of the bar and hotel. Katie had told him that her she inherited the hotel like a hand-me-down.

The hotel had been in their family for 70 years, and she had gotten it when her parents died. In the process she had met Ted and they started a family of their own. When Katie's parents died, her and Ted took over, and she added on the Tiki Hut for Ted. Everyone in the family contributed to the work, making it a true family business.

Katie told about all the other jobs that she does, such as her working in the hotel lobby. "It's great," she said, "...being your own boss. I don't have to be confined to one area."

It was at that moment Grissom formulated a plan. Once he told Katie about it, she agreed to help out, and to be in the lobby Tuesday evening when the Sea Shepherd returned.

Now all Grissom had to do was wait, and hope that it all played out how he planned.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Katie asked, smiling ear to ear. He could see that this was making her happy as well. "Yes, I do. I think it's my best idea yet, and I can't wait to put it into action." Grissom took off his apron and hung it up. "It's right down the street then?" Grissom asked. Katie laughed at how worked up he looked, "Yes dear, right down the street on your right. You'll see it, don't worry."

That was easy to say, but was impossible to do right at the moment. Grissom walked down the long street full of stores and vendors, a big smile on his face. He finally made his way to the store he was looking for and with a great big breath, stepped through the doors. Suddenly, nervousness was the only thing was experiencing at this point.

After what seemed an eternity, Grissom emerged from the store and headed back down to the Tiki Hut.

He and Katie talked some more about his plan, while having lunch. They visited a few businesses together to get everything ready.

Grissom took a deep breath. "I can't believe it's Tuesday already. We had so much going on I lost track." Katie tugged on his jacket and wiped off something he hadn't noticed. "Don't worry."

Grissom laughed nervously, "You keep saying that." She shook her head at him, "I keep meaning it too."

After a few moments of trying to pull himself together, he looked up the stairs. "So you'll be in the lobby then?" Grissom looked desperate. "I will. When she comes back, I'll be the first person she sees," Katie paused, noticing he still seemed almost as lost as he did when he first showed up at the bar. "Go to your room, and relax."


	9. Chapter 9

The cab pulled in front of the hotel and the driver got out to retrieve her luggage. She thanked and paid him, picked her luggage up from the sidewalk, and walked through the doors of her home for the next.. "_who knows,_" she thought.

She was so tired, all she wanted to do was get to her room, get a bath and some fresh clothes on, and get into bed.

"Hi Ms. Sidle, welcome to the Tiki Hotel. My name is Katie, and I'll be checking you in today." "Thanks, Katie. I'm glad to finally be here, I'm exhausted." "Not a problem. Since we're partnered with the Sea Shepherd, we have a rapid check in." Katie moved to the printer, grabbed a paper, and picked a key up off the wall behind it.

"Here you go, room 108." Katie handed Sara the key. "Just one last thing. I need a signature here," she pointed to a line on the receipt. "Thanks. You're all set." "Thanks Katie." "No problem. Just head up the stairs… uh, elevator and your room will be on the right."

If it wasn't for the other people in the elevator, Sara would've probably been lulled to sleep by the hum of the elevator. The "ding" nearly made her jump when she reached her floor.

Thankfully her room wasn't too far down the hall. She found it almost immediately, dropped her things inside the door and went to check out the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes!" The big tub was all Sara needed to see. She had hot water filling the small pool in no time. She retraced her steps back into the room, and grabbed her clothes out of her bag. Now for the first time in days, she was going to have a bath on dry land.

By the time she got back into the bathroom, the water was at a good enough level for her, so she shut off the valve. She sat on the side of the tub and felt the water. Hot enough to boil her pains away. She stood up and stripped her clothes away, letting them fall carelessly to the floor.

She retrieved her mp3 player from the bathroom counter, put the ear buds in hear ears, and climbed in. There was a towel rack up above the tub, so she carefully clipped the tiny player to it, so not to allow it to fall in the water and be ruined.

When finally she was ready to relax, she sunk down into the tub, pressed play and listened to the music. With her eyes closed she relaxed her body and allowed the heat of the water to seep into her every muscle.

Knowing her habits, he could finally get off of the balcony. This was it. He slid the sliding glass door open slowly, as not to make any noise, and stepped into the room for the first time since Sara was in his presence.


	11. Chapter 11

He edged his way around the bed and the entertainment center, careful not to make a sound. He saw her bag on the floor at the entrance of the hotel, her things scattered on top of it. Just like he'd done at a dozen crime scenes, he edged his back along the doorway to the bathroom, his breath caught in his throat.

When he peered in, he sighed in relief. There she was, eyes closed, head back and beautiful flowers littering the bubbly water around her. He smiled at the fact that she had no idea he was there. Her lips moved softly forming the words to the songs that she had indulged in during her bath.

Slowly he crept into the bathroom, careful not to cause a noticeable shadow to float over her face. He knelt by the tub, and rested his arms on the edge of the tub, his head propped on top watching her. When she didn't notice him after a few minutes, he sat up on his knees, and held his hand out over her. He moved his hand slightly about her body, hovering inches from her skin.

Her eyes fluttered, but she still remained unaware of his presence. Finally he plunged his hand under the water to her side furthest away from him, and grabbed her. In one quick movement he dragged her up and out of the water close to him. Before she knew it, she was being given a hell of a hello kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12******

What was she supposed to think? She's a naked woman alone in a bathtub, and all the sudden she's grabbed by someone. Magnify that by the fact that she is in a hotel room, and had checked in alone.

Her past must've helped out with the fact that she reacted faster than she could think, and soon, Sara's fist was flying.

"Oh my god, Gil! I'm… I'm sorry… What are you doing here?" Grissom laughed as he held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "I came for you." She tried to pull him closer to kiss him, but he winced. "Ow."

"I'm so-so-so-sor," he kissed her just like he had many other times when she, as she put it, over talked around him. He felt her body turn to mush as she let her guard down, accepting what was happening. She pulled his body up and over the side of the bathtub.

The water in the tub climbed up and over the edge, slapping their bodies in tiny waves. Something fell from above and hit Grissom in the head. "Aw, what's with my luck? What is this?" He reached into the water and pulled out a tiny black box.

"My mp3 player!" Sara tried to look disappointed, but couldn't. Her smile had been suppressed, truly suppressed, since she had to leave him. She had missed this feeling. The feeling that warms your body, and you can't stop laughing. You're so happy that your giddiness makes you seem stupid to the rest of the world; but she didn't care.

He climbed up and over her, slowly resting himself up above her body. "I've missed you so much. I have so much to tell you." He sighed, he missed this look in her eyes. For a while, he thought he had lost it forever.


	13. Chapter 13

He lowered his head to her chest, and rested it there. Instead of running her hands through his hair as she had wanted, she sat up, disturbing his comfortable position. He backed away on his knees, and stood up in the tub. His eyes searched hers for a moment, and then he stepped out of the tub. Taking a towel with him, he stepped into the shower stall, removed his soaked clothes and hanged them to dry. Before stepping out, he wrapped himself in the towel.

He stepped onto the tile floor, shot her a glance, and walked out of the bathroom. There she sat, alone. She drew her knees close to her chest, and shook her head. After a moment of thought, she let the water out of the tub, grabbed a robe off of the rack, and wrapped it around her. A chill swept through the bathroom, and she huddled up closer to the fabric.

Stepping out of the bathroom didn't immediately reveal him. After another draft crept through the suite, her attention was drawn to the balcony. She walked past the glass doors, and there he was leaning on the rail, staring at nothing.

She tried to speak, but her voice cracked. She tried once more, clearing her throat. "What's wrong?" A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, none of them good.

He sighed and turned to face her. He looked at her with soft eyes, so fragile, and dropped his head. She stood there for what seemed like forever.

"Nothing," he said. He massaged his temples with his hands. "I never expected..," he sounded weak, and she wanted to cry for him.

"I know," she whispered. She reached for his hands, and took them in her own, drawing him closer. She wrapped herself around him.

"I'm so sorry." She clasped her arms around his face, and kissed him softly. "I never did mean to hurt you." She shook her head in disapproval. "I did what I always do, I ran away."

His eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "I want to forget about it and move on. God, Sara. I'm so happy to see you." He drew her closer by the hips, and kissed her with as much intensity as he could to let her know he meant what he had said.

He felt a tear run down from her cheek, and she backed away a bit, drawing in a ragged breath. He kissed her cheek where the tear was, and then wiped the wet spot away with his thumb. She smiled at him, and then a shiver erupted through her body.

"I'm cold," she said, hugging the robe tighter. He moved forward, took her hand and led her back into the hotel room. It seemed forever that he would finally be able to keep her warm.


	14. Chapter 14

To tired to find a pair of clothes, he climbed into bed waiting for her to do the same. She stood at the end of the bed, hugging the robe to herself.

"What's the matter?" He sat up against the headboard, staring in confusion. She swayed her body side to side, smirking foolishly.

"We, uh." She swallowed. He waited. "We haven't done this… in a wh-," her voice cracked, "in a while." He chuckled softly, and got up on his knees. He reached for her hand, and pulled her to the bed. "I'm not making you do anything you don't want to do," he paused, "I'm not making you do anything."

She sat at the end for a moment, and then crawled up next to him, and under the covers. He switched of the lamp on the nightstand, and lay there smiling up at the ceiling. She lay on her side facing the balcony from which they had just returned. He felt the bed move as she fumbled in the dark. She released the knot in her robe and, teetering from side to side, shifting her weight, drew it from around her and tossed it to the floor.

A gush of cold air rushed under the comforter, and he shivered. Then he felt heat radiating from her, and he smiled realizing what she had done. Even so he stayed on his side of the bed, not wanting to scare her away; not wanting to do anything wrong this time.

Eerily the dark settled around them as they lay there saying nothing. When he almost drifted to sleep, he heard a whisper. "Gil?" she asked silently, almost sounding broken. He inhaled, trying to wake himself up. He shook his head to knock the sleep away. "Yea?" He faced the dark, waiting. "Will you hold me?"

He turned his body without thinking, and immediately wrapped his right arm under her, and the left over her, and drew her closer. No thought involved. The heat generated between them made him shudder at first, but then he relaxed against her, and they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

During the night, she woke up. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her, and she smiled. She turned around in his arms, careful not to wake him. She gently lay her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath it. She remembered how on so many nights their hearts would beat at their highest capacity, in sync. Her smiled faded as she realized that now the two rhythms were off. Could time apart really do that? She supposed it could since two people's hearts could beat in unison when they were close.

She shushed her thoughts and gently traced shapes on his chest, but he didn't stir. She grew braver still, and pushed herself up higher in his arms. He didn't move. Gently she pressed her lips to his, and he exhaled heavily. She kissed him, even if he wasn't aware. Each contact between their lips grew more intense, and she felt him move beneath her. Still he didn't wake, so she let lose, tugging softly at his bottom lip, and grazing it gently with her teeth.

This time he stirred, and without a thought or a word, his hands went instantly to her hips, and he gripped them, pulling her on top of him. He kissed her back now, fervently; their breath growing hotter and heavier. Her hand trailed over his chest, and down towards his waist.

He turned their bodies over, pinning her underneath him. His hands moved from her hips to her shoulders. He tucked his hands in the crook of her arms, and pushed them upward, sliding his hands all the way up to her hands, now pinned above her head. She swallowed and her head fell back as he kissed her lips, then her neck, trailing downward.

She could tell he was fully excited now. She smiled and bit her lip to keep from laughing. _So quick to wake up_, she thought. He removed his hands from her, and moved down caressing her face, kissing her softly, but slowly and rhythmically moving towards her chest. His warm kisses left behind a cool wetness, causing her to shiver when his breath crossed those spots.

His hands roamed her body, paying close attention to all her vulnerable places; the sides of her breasts, the crook of her back, the inside of her thighs. He eased himself up again, kissing each side of her mouth, and again, pinning her arms up. He raised himself up, and in one movement, pulling himself up, finalized their bodily banter.

Sara tightened her body around him, legs hugging his waist, but then eased the grip, opening herself up to him. Her body moved closer to him, with him, hungry for him. They made quiet love through the night, until once again, they fell asleep in each others arms; breathlessly.


End file.
